


Emily & Jennifer

by Grace1996



Series: Jemily [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace1996/pseuds/Grace1996
Summary: A poem about Emily and JJ





	

Dark   
Black hair   
Like the night   
Brown eyes   
Dark chocolate

Light   
Blond hair  
Kissed by the sun   
Blue eyes   
As deep as the ocean

Dark and light   
Colliding together   
Colliding in love  
Fanning the flame   
That they both had tried to ignore

Rough lips meeting soft   
Pale skin touching tan  
Legs tangled in satin sheets   
Hands wandering, roaming free

Friend and friend   
Lover and lover   
Giving in to desire   
Giving in to love


End file.
